


Kumi obeys Your orders

by PissAnon



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bladder Control, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Maids, Omorashi, POV Second Person, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissAnon/pseuds/PissAnon
Summary: Kumi wants to use the toilet, too bad you won't let her
Kudos: 12





	1. Kumi obeys Mistress Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a Mizuna Mistress and you have just hired the star of the Kosho Maid Cafe to work at your mansion, no toilet until she finishes working!

"Umm ohime-sama..."

You look up from the financial section of Kamihama Daily to see your newly-hired maid Ikumi Makino crouched on the floor with her hand on a towel pushed against that expensive Italian small table where you are displaying your expensive handmade porcelain dish. She is wearing the same maid outfit from Kosho. A short black dress with white frills, black kneesocks with a white shirt, designed in such a way that it draws attention to her chest, that seems to be practically popping out. You can see she's on the verge of tearing up for some reason.

"Umm ohime-sama, can Kumi go to the toilet?" she asks in a childish voice that makes it hard to believe she's 19.

"No" You reply, slightly annoyed "You still have to clean the Master Bedroom, the Private Gym, the Swimming Pool, the Private Theatre."

You can see Kumi pouting now slightly shuffling her legs together but it does not elicit any pity from you at all.

"Mou Ohime-sama please. Kumi is going to leak very soon."

You roll your eyes at this useless maid who you only hired for her body. How dare she make demands from her Mizuna Mistress? So you relent if only to cease her whining.

"Fine, you can use the toilet after one hour." you say before you go back to reading Finance.

"B-but ohime-sama" you can hear Kumi cry. Peeking out you can see she has stood up and now has her hand between her her legs "Kumi can't hold it for that long."

You wave your hand dismissively at her and say "No, you have to hold for 1 hour. I pay you to clean not beg."

You can hear a sniffle but you don't care, all you care about is the sound of cleaning. You can hear Kumi sniffling as she continues wiping down the walls. And you can hear an annoying sound of shoes tapping every time she pauses for some reason.

She shuffles over and peeking out from your newspaper you can see her bent over your table now. You have a pretty good view of her breast window and you just about make out how big that Kumi chest is hidden beneath that white shirt of hers. It flops about with every wipe because as your first instruction you told Kumi she isn't allowed to wear a bra on the job. You can just about imagine what it would feel like to grab that softness as Kumi is not able to refuse any of your orders. She is a desperate Kosho girl behind on rent. Strangely enough you can see her with her free hand jammed between her legs. You can also see her eyes are puffy red with tears. This girl cries too much.

You head back to finance enjoying the rather interesting stats on gold until you hear a whistling, hissing noise. You put down your newspaper to see your maid Kumi now has broken into open tears and sobs. The White cloth in her dress has been darkened with a stream from her crotch. You can see rivulets flowing down from Kumi onto the floor and into her thighhigh socks. The hand between her leg is getting wet from this, not even proving much of a barrier to the complete accident your maid is now having as she cries in humiliation. You watch as a puddle grows beneath her soaking into your expensive carpet all mixed with the sounds of Kumi's tears.

When the flow stops you stare at Kumi who is still bent over with her her soaked dress and thighhighs. You imagine some of the pee is even in her shoes now.

"I-I-I'm sorry ohime-sama, Kumi couldn't hold it in." she cries.

You do not smirk, you do not smile and only reply "You'll have to clean it up..."

You can see Kumi now taking off her piss-soaked kneesocks which seem to cling to her skin. How disgusting, this Kosho thinks this is her living room.

"And as your punishment for ruining the carpet you'll have to continue cleaning in your clothes. You won't be allowed to take it off until you are done."

"B-B-but" Kumi seems to be begging, desperate to avoid further humiliation and the disgusting sensation of the warm, wet pee-soaked clothes slowly drying against her skin or the squelching feel with each walk.

"No buts" you reply. "This is your Order."

Kumi starts crying again as she pulls her kneesock back up again, humiliated and disgusted. You can hear her start moving the coffee table away and now scrubbing at the floor and then the carpet all to a squelching sound, as if Kumi was walking on wet sand, but actually it is the piss in her shoes.

The next hour and a half proceeded quickly and Kumi was cleaning faster and with more discipline. When she was finally finished she came down to you her eyes now very red and puffy from crying. Her hands were grabbing the hems of her skirt, she looked so submissive.

"Umm, ohime-sama can Kumi go now?" she asked softly.

"Yes but take off your panties in front of me and show it to me" You said to her with a smirk.

Kumi reluctantly but then slowly took off her panties. It was be black and purple striped. You were expecting something more childish but this suit her as well. You looked at her thighhighs and dress. They still had a very obvious darkened patch on them.

When the panties reached her shoes she stepped out of it and held it up. She was red and looking away, trying to avoid your gaze.

"What happened to your panties?" You asked, taking a sip from your imported French wine.  
"Umm umm Kumi had an accident" Kumi slowly blurted out.  
"And why couldn't you hold it?" You asked again, taking yet another sip.  
"Because mist--" Kumi froze as if realising she said something bad, she could your annoyance.  
"Because Kumi has a very small bladder" She corrected herself.  
"And Kumi is a little girl who can't hold it in." You added.  
"And-and Kumi is a little girl who can't hold it in." She repeated in her best forced sing-song voice. You can tell she just wanted to go home.

"Good now give the panties to me." You said. You watched Kumi walk over, obedient like a True Kosho Maid who would accept any Order no matter how humiliating.  
"Tomorrow, you are going to wear the same black and pink-striped panties. They will be unwashed, vacuum sealed and hopefully still wet with your piss. This is your punishment for daring to backchat your ohime-sama. Do you understand?" You told her, smirking all the while at the power you held.

Kumi opened her mouth as if to protest but said nothing. Her eyes looked down before finally blurting it out.

"I understand Ohime-sama."  
"Now go get changed, you are relieved of duty"

You waved Kumi off as she headed to the room where her clothes were kept. You said not a work as she walks out of the house and onto the streets of Mizuna.


	2. Kumi obeys Master's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a Male Producer and tricked Kumi onto an abandoned school rooftop for some peeplay.

"Umm Gochuujin-sama. Could I please stop drinking. Kumi doesn't want to drink anymore." Kumi told you as you looked at what could have been ten empty pet bottles to the floor. She was dressed in a black maid outfit with a frilly end, decorated with love hearts to accentuate her cuteness, her childishness. She was wearing black and pink kneesocks along with a headband. Kumi was the perfect cute maid.

You gestured to her that it was fine to stop as you take out your phone and started filming. It was the perfect location after all. A rooftop of a closed school. 

Meanwhile Kumi grabbed the hem of her skirt. You could see her face go red as she reluctantly told herself it was for her dream. Slowly with both hands she reluctantly pulled up her skirt. When she pulled it all the way up you could see a black panty with frilly white band and one cute purple heart. Holding it with one hand, she touched her cheek with a finger. She was red with embarrassment.

"I-Is this good for you gochuujin-sama?" Kumi asked, her face bearing the signs of reluctance and embarrassment.

You nod at her direction, being careful to not show you are literally licking your lips in excitement. You thought about getting more cute reactions out of her like touching her exposed vulva through her black panties while challenging her to hold her skirt up. You imagine irritating her with your tongue as she tells you 'stop gochuujin-sama.'

"Umm Gochuujin-sama" whispered Ikumi. You could see her shifting her legs together now. You can see her bite her lips. "Can I use the toilet?"

You inwardly smiled. She was where you wanted her. Trapped with but one conclusion which you now eagerly anticipated in arousal.

"No, that can't do. You'll have to wait 30 minutes" you replied. You could see her pleading eyes desperate for you to let her relieve herself.

"Please. Please. Gochuujin-sama" She softly begged looking at you with teary eyes. "Kumi can't hold it for much longer."

"Okay you can go but if you go you won't get that Idol debut you wanted" You sadistically replied waving a stack of paper to emphasise your point. Kumi became silent and you could see her fist tighten around her skirt as she started tapping her left leg. You could see Kumi's inner conflict as she wondered what she desperately wonder what she wanted more. Becoming an Idol or going to the toilet. You could imagine what she was thinking. She had been past over for so many other chances and now all she had to do was hold it in for 30 minutes.

You could see Kumi look down in defeat. It was now you knew she would be playing a losing game.

Kumi looked up, determined, and declared in her fakest voice of enthusiasm "I-I understand. K-Kumi will follow Gochuujin-sama's Orders."

Kumi began to lower her skirt but you immediately stopped her in her tracks. She would have to hold it up so you could have keep looking at that black panty with a white frilled belt. More importantly she would have to hold up her skirt with both hands. You could see Kumi become crestfallen as she realised what this meant. She could not hold herself with her hands and her task of lasting until the end would be much more difficult.

With not much choice you watched as Kumi begin the slow task of raising her skirt back to it's original position with her hem of the skirt up to her sizeable bust. Even though it was hidden underneath the dress that only got in the way you can just about make out how big Kumi's bust was. Not bad for a Kosho girl.

Kumi grabbed onto the hem with her free hand and let out a weak smile, as a maid should.

"I-is this good for you gochuujin-sama?"

You stared at her legs. You can see her now tapping from side to side as she tightened her grip on the hem of her skirt. You could see her close her eyes as if it would add to her resistance.

Minutes passed as you continued filming Kumi continued to hold up the hem of her skirt occasionally crouching before standing up again. You could see her becoming distracted, scraping her fists together. You watched as Kumi began walk from side to side as if trying to walk away her desperation.

"Uh uh uh. You can't do that Kumi. You have to stay standing while holding it."

"But Gochuujin-sama" pleaded Kumi.

"Do you want your debut or not? Kumi is a big girl isn't she?" you replied with a taunt.

"I..." Kumi went back to her invisible box right, the place immediately in front of your camera 

"K-k-Kumi is a big girl" Kumi managed to spit out. You could hear the desperation in her voice. The panting, the moaning, more telltale signs that it wasn't long now.

"Mmmm"

Eyes clenched shut, Kumi moaned and panted as she bounced up and down in front of you, trying to fight off her desperation. Her panties fluttering in and out of sight. You were getting increasingly aroused by the sight of this tiny young woman in front of you using every last ounce of her strength just to resist the urge to pee. Just as she was losing her fight, you were in one of her own. You wanted to reach down and and play with yourself to the incredibly sexy scene in front of you.

You could see Kumi bite her lips again, limited by the rules you had placed on her (no arms, no moving) the fight was becoming difficult. You could almost see the growing bulge of her bladder, the result of making her down numerous drinks just by waving a contract in front of her. You could see her switching tactics now as she crossed her legs together in a potential last ditch attempt to hold it in. Her lean, tiny legs with kneesocks were crossed and rubbing against one another.

You could see her muttering something to herself as kept her legs crossed together as she bounced up and down. She stood up straight and switched her legs over, right now over left and continued to bounce.

You took a look at your phone. 14 minutes had now passed. You were impressed that tiny Kumi with her tiny bladder had managed to last this long. Maybe she was more of an adult than you expected. It was time to up the difficulty.

"Stop" You told Kumi. She stopped bouncing and stood up straight to attention.

"New Rule Kumi. You can't cross your legs anymore."

Kumi appeared horrified and replied "Please Gochuujin-sama. Please don't make Kumi..."

You smiled back at her.

"You're an Idol Kumi. You can do this unless you want to end this game here and not debut" You fire back.

Once again Kumi submitted like a good maid and fell into line for her gochuujin-sama. She slid her legs apart and now stood on two legs. She kept her legs tightly pressed together like she was desperately trying to seal up a hole in the dam. As you continued to film the minutes pass by. You could see her legs start to shake and then...

"No NO NO!"

Ikumi broke her character and yelled in what you could assume was her normal voice. She did not add any of her forced cuteness, only a shrill cry of defeat. Zooming your camera in you could see a darker shade of black, a patch the size of a tennis ball on her panties and you could almost make out her vulva.

"Please, please gochuujin-sama" pleaded Kumi now back in her character. Her eyes were tearing up and there was complete desperation in her voice. "Let me use the toilet. Kumi is leaking! Kumi is leaking!"

"No Kumi, just a few more minutes and the contract is yours." You reply focusing all your will on keeping your hands on your phone. You could feel she was close.

"Please gochuujin-sama. Please. Kumi can't hold it in anymore." Kumi begged again. Her legs was clasped tightly together. You could tell she was about to lose, just a few more minutes, maybe seconds. She was about to cry soon. 

Again you reprimanded Kumi. "No Kumi. Hold it in, just a few more minutes" 

"Please gochuujin-sama. I can't hold it in any longer" Kumi cried out again. She was shifting her legs together now, as if that was going to help. "Just make Kumi an Idol now and let her go toilet! It's going to come out of Kumi!"

"If you can't hold it, how can you be an Idol? You'll have to hold it in at concerts and not pee in front of your fans."

"Th-that's...ah...ah...ah" 

She was panting now. She was getting close, close to showing you what you really wanted to see.

"Ah...ah...ah...it's coming out. Kumi...Kumi is leaking."

You can see she was spurting pee now. The hole in the dam was widening and the resistance was losing. Spurts that darkened her panties again. Some spurts getting down as far as the top of Kumi's kneesocks, darkening it as well.

"Ah ah..No...No....not now." Kumi pleaded to herself. She was looking down at her darkening panties now as if willing her pee to stay in but she long lost control of her body "Kumi ahhh, Kumi is so close. So close. Kumi...no...no....it's coming out!

The pent-up piss built up over more than perhaps dozen pet bottle came flooding out of Kumi's black panties and flowed down in a loud stream. It struck the ground with a loud hiss. Smaller streams travelled it's way down Kumi's legs and into Kumi's kneesocks. As her dam burst Kumi also burst into tears as she saw her potential contract, her dream also go up in flames. You watch in fascination and arousal as this giant baby cry while she uncontrollably wet herself. You watched the puddle grow around Kumi. She continued to stand as the faucet came lose, as if frozen in shock. At this moment you wanted nothing more than to rub yourself to orgasm as Kumi let loose her liquids in humiliation.

There was so many arousing points to what you were filming you didn't know where to look and focus your attention on. The large wet and warm patch on Kumi's black panties. The dark streaks on Kumi's pink and black striped kneesocks that extended down to her feetwear. Or the tiny streaks on the back of Kumi's dress that you knew would leave a stain. Or the sound of a tiny adult woman crying as she humiliated herself quite publicly set to the ambience of falling pee.

Gradually the stream ended came to a trickle and then nothing more but tiny drops. You zoomed in on the puddle, still growing and spreading out under Kumi's feets. You zoomed in on her soaked panties which you desperately wanted to touch and feel and then her kneesocks full of piss.

"Aw Kumi. I thought you were an adult now and look, you are wetting yourself like a little baby. Little babies can't be Idols." You taunted her.

Kumi obviously heard you as she crying even harder. She dropped her skirt and buried her face in her hands as she continued to cry like a little girl. Then the most astounding thing happen, her costume disappeared and was replaced by what you could only assume was her casual outfit of a pink cardigan. Possibly her only clothes considering you had seen her wear it every day after work. Typical Kosho Girl. 

You walked on over to her and took a look at her ring, it seemed to be going dark. It confirmed your suspicions. Looks like Old Man Satomi's rumours were true, Magical Girls were real and right now you knew you were in a dangerous situation where Kumi could potentially unleash a monster and kill you. Time to manipulate her just that bit more. She maybe a Magical Girl but she was still a born prostitute made for pleasure from Kosho.

"Now now Kumi, no need to be sad." You told her, putting on your gentlest voice possible as you rubbed her back. "You still have a chance of making you dreams come true."

"R-r-really?" Kumi's eyes were still red and puffy but now full of excitement as she looked up at you.

This girl was too easy. This rumour was also true.

"Yes, all you have to do is this one thing for me, Kumi. You have to pee yourself again, through your panties, and then I'll give you a contract." you told her holding out a cold bottle of sports drink for her. You knew with how long she had held it she would quickly get to bursting point.

Kumi seemed reluctant so you threw in a sweetener deal.

"I'll have a spare change of clothes waiting for you..."

That was enough for her to change her mind and take the bottle from your hand. She really was desperate. Still squatting, you watched as Kumi unscrewed the bottle and began downing the liquid as if she had been thirsty for hours. When she was down she meekly handed the bottle back over as you turned on the camera again.

"Do you have to pee yet Kumi" you asked her.  
"Yes Kumi has to pee really really bad" she replied, a bit too enthusiastic about humiliating herself once more.  
"Too bad there's no toilet in sight" You sardonically reply. "You'll have to pee here I guess."

Without further prompting Kumi lifted up her skirt making sure you could film her pink panties and she let go on the spot. The pee hissed through her panties once more and dampened the concrete floor once again. You could see several rivers of pee flow from Kumi's cute panties and onto the concrete floor combining together into one nice big puddle. When the pee stopped you zoomed in on Kumi's face and this time rather than humiliation she forced her best fake smile. Poor dumb girl.

"Now drop your skirt and sit in your pee." You instructed.

"I-umm."

"Don't worry" You lied. "There's a spare change of clothes for you."

The easy Kosho girl fell for your lies and dropped her skirt. She sat back onto the warm piss with a wince and squirmed as she felt her butt become warm again as the pee soaked into the skirt. Meanwhile you smiled. You had managed to get two excellent videos from this to add to your collection.

"Now stay here, I'll be back with a fresh set of clothes and the start of your Idol career." You said enjoying the sweet innocent smile of that naive maid. As you opened the door and walked down the school rooftop you quickly opened an app to order a private getaway vehicle. Truth is you parked your car far from where you and Kumi had been for the past hour.

As quickly as you walked out of the school gates, your vehicle was already there. You enjoyed a quick service. You entered into the waiting car, you ordered the driver to get away from the scene pronto. After driving away for 10 minutes you entered a quick message and pressed the send button. 

"Sorry. I was never going to give you a contract in 1st place and I have no spare clothes. Good Show though. WWWWWWW."

You wanted to see the howl of despair and the tears but instead you could only imagine it as Kumi came to the realisation that she had been scammed and played once more. You imagined her walking home, tears rolling down her face, desperately trying but unable to hide the skirt on her patch- obvious to all she had a pee accident. The exchange w as fair, Kosho girls were meant to be playthings for the rich not Idols.


End file.
